hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 28 (Mobile habitat)
Mobile habitat is the twenty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN talks about his neighbours' caravan for holidays. *CHARLI pretends to drive a car with a mobile house behind. *KATHLEEN is going on a bush-walk and makes pizza for a picnic lunch. *CHARLI rolls like a pizza and makes her body parts roll. *TIM finds a sampan, a horse and a kangaroo like different kind of mobile houses. *CHARLI pretends to float on a sampan. *KELLIE is going to sleepover at Kathleen's house and Chats believes Kellie is going to feel lonely. *CHARLI tries to sleep. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who lives in a house-boat, she wants to read but her sisters (Kellie and Charli) are very noisy and she runs away, her dad (Tim) tries to bring Kathleen back. Gallery Nathan S2 E28.png Charli S2 E28 1.png Kathleen S2 E28.png Charli S2 E28 2.png Tim S2 E28.png Charli S2 E28 3.png Kellie S2 E28.png Charli S2 E28 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E28.png Trivia *A sampan is a relatively flat bottomed Chinese wooden boat. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sampan Songlets ;Shapes in space Happy holidays, here we come Pack everything we need, ready for fun. Happy holidays, here we come Pack everything we need, ready for fun. Happy holidays, here we come Pack everything we need, ready for fun. ;Body move #01 Holidays, holidays, here we come Pack everything we need for holiday fun. Holidays, holidays, here we come Pack everything we need for holiday fun. ;Puzzles and patterns We're going on a walking trip, we're going for the day I'm making yummy food for us to eat along the way Heigh-ho, away we go, we're going walking Heigh-ho, away we go, we're going walking today. We're going on a walking trip, we're going for the day I'm making yummy food for us to eat along the way Heigh-ho, away we go, we're going walking Heigh-ho, away we go, we're going walking today. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music Wherever I go, my home comes with me As I float along, my home comes with me As I live and grow, my home comes with me As I sing this song, my home comes with me Swish, swish, swish. Wherever we go, our home comes with us As we float along, our home comes with us As we live and grow, our home comes with us As we sing this song, our home comes with us Woosh, woosh, woosh. Wherever we go, our home comes with us (Neigh!) As we roll along, our home comes with us As we live and grow, our home comes with us As we sing this song, our home comes with us Clip, clop, neigh! Wherever we go, our home comes with us We bounce through the bush, our home comes with us As we live and grow, our home comes with us With a boing and a bing, our home comes with us Boing, boing, bing. ;Body move #03 Wherever I go, my home comes with me I float on the water, my home comes with me As I live and grow, my home comes with me As I sing this song, my home comes with me Float, float, float. Wherever I go, my home comes with me I float on the water, my home comes with me As I live and grow, my home comes with me As I sing this song, my home comes with me Float, float, float. Wherever I go, my home comes with me I float on the water, my home comes with me As I live and grow, my home comes with me As I sing this song, my home comes with me Push, push, push. ;Word play In my backpack I've got my own little home In my backpack I've got lots of things I own With my backpack I feel safe as can be In my backpack I've got everything I need. I've got my toothbrush for when I brush my teeth I've got pyjamas for when I go to sleep But most of all but not the least I've got my favourite comfy pillow, sweet, sweet dreams. ;Body move #04 I'm snuggling right down so I'm ready for some sleep I've got my blanket so I'm ready for some sleep And last of all but not the least I've got my favourite comfy pillow for sweet, sweet dreams. I'm snuggling right down so I'm ready for some sleep I've got my blanket so I'm ready for some sleep And last of all but not the least I've got my favourite comfy pillow for sweet, sweet dreams. ;Sharing stories Hello river road, you're friend of mine Hello river road, you're friend of mine The water's so blue, I see ducks and fish too Hello river road, you're friend of mine. Hello river road, you're friend of mine Hello river road, you're friend of mine Your sound is soft and gentle but my sisters drive me ... Hello river road, you're friend of mine. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about holidays Category:Ep about caravans Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about rocking & rolling Category:Ep about sampans Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about sleepovers Category:Ep about backpacks & bags Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about books